The overarching goal of this project is to develop and commercialize a nanotechnology-based diagnostic platform capable of monitoring tumor microenvironments in vivo. Specifically, PKC will develop a biosensor based on carbon nanotube transistor technologies for monitoring levels of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) proteins, a general biomarker associated with tumors. In the Phase I stage of the project (this contract research), PKC will first complete the design and fabrication of a prototype nanosensor and then evaluate its performance in detecting various clinically relevant VEGF levels in cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) in vitro. In the upcoming Phase II stage, the nanosensor will be integrated into PKC's Metronomic Biofeedback Pump (MBP) to test its long term performance in detecting VEGF in vivo. Overall, it is expected that the VEGF nanosensor will exploit the great sensitivity of carbon nanotubes to achieve detection of VEGF proteins at the clinically relevant range (10 ~ 10,000 pg/mL in CSF). Upon integration of the VEGF nanosensor into the MBP the levels of this biomarker will be monitored in vivo, in real-time, and for the entire length of the therapy (long term), making personalized medicine a reality. To reach the goals of this Phase I study, a detailed Statement-of-Work (SOW) and a list of major deliverables are provided below.